Undertale Cast Q & A
by thestarwizard999
Summary: Welcome to my Q and A, This was inspired by Katya Playz, Thiller Killer, I AM ERROR and other Q & A. I hope that you like my Q & A and AU are allowed if you tell me about them and Truth or dares are allowed
1. Chapter 1

kWelcome to my first fanfiction and Q and A. This was inspired by Katya Playz, Triller Killer, I AM ERROR and others Q & A. Here are the Rules:

is my first fanfiction so please be nice and don't call my fanfiction trash, crap, or other mean stuff and be nice in the comment section.

2\. I will take characters requests but I will only do 3 characters requests and you must type what power do you have, name, he or she, and what your wearing.

3\. Please no M rated question, I will answer them but to keep it T because I'm 13 in Real Life & Fanfiction Life & this is T.

4\. Please be patient because I may be in school, doing homework, gaming, hanging out, sick. I WILL try to write at least 3/ 5 chapter so hang in there

Please follow these rules or else. San:


	2. Special Events

Hello again, after this I will start, In 5 chapters, I will reveal characters request, In 10 chapters, We (The Characters) will play a Mini-Game and the comment section gets to chose what we play but, if there no comment about a Mini-Game then I chose one, In 15 chapter, a Note about my character backstory, 50 chapters, a story, and 100 chapters, we will go to a other dimensions. So, Bye!


	3. The Beginning?

* A dark shadow go to a space between 2 houses and summons 5 floored manor* ?: Hi, I'm StarMagician or SM for short. SM: ( remembers something) Oh yeah, sorry for not writing, I was grounded so, I did it on paper, then type it, so yeah. SM: (go inside the house) Ok, lets do this! (summon portal to Undertale) Toriel: Where am I, my child? Sans: eh. Flowey: KILL EVERYTHING! Chara: Sans! Fight Me! Undyne: TELL ME WHERE I'M AM, PUNK! Frisk: Stop Fighting! Papyrus: WHO IS THAT HUMAN?(Pointing at SM) Mettaton: Darling, I was in a middle of a show! Nastablook: Mettaton? Asgore: 2 Humans? KIL- Tori? I m-mean h-hug t-them! Alphy: N-Now your n-nervous, like me. SM: Your are in the Overworld a.k.a Surface and THIS IS MY LAIR! Nah, just kidding, you're in my Manor. Everyone but Chara & Flowey: Why are we here? SM: TO ANWSER QUESTION! Everyone: Ok? SM! Great! We start tommrow, ok. Oh yeah, Chara & Flowey, no trying to kill people or else, (rainbow flare on both eyes) You'll have a bad time! Sans: my line. Chara & Flowey: or else what, beat us up? Chara: I'M STRONGER THAN YOU! SM: (blue wizard hat with stars appears) Chara: Is that hat scary, NO! SM: 4 chances ( yellow wizard robe with stars appears) Flowey: Are you going to a nerd party? Alphy: HEY! SM: 3 chances (star wand appears) Chara: Nice wand, get it out from a cereal box? SM: 2 chances( Rainbow eyes flares become bigger) Flowey: Did You taste the rainbow? SM: 1 chances * The room get hotter* I will give you 2 one more chance, stop now or pay the price! Chara & Flowey:TRY ME! SM: Ok(sighs) **PREPARE TO PAY THE PRICE!** (Waters of Megalovania and Dark Bowser Battle Theme starts to play together out of nowhere) **DIE!** (Throws Chara & Flowey and Flowey out the door with blue magic) SM: (step out the door) **PREPARE TO FIGHT!** (more next chapter, Ask in 2 chapters) SM: I'm going to have a RUFF day doing this. Sans: good one, kiddo.


	4. First Battle

Author Notes: Sorry for the way to making me turn into my first form dumb, I was going to have someone die but then I thought " It's too early for someone to die so, let not do this yet". Sorry

Meanwhile Outside: SM: Let the battle begin! (Water of Megalovania starts to play in the background, for best effects, open a new window on computer and search up Waters of Megalovinia on YouTube and play this during this fight)

Chara & Flowey POV (point of view for people who don't know what this means) Chara : I'll attack first, you check because your "friendly pellets" are weak! Flowey: Whatever. Chara - FIGHT - Miss SM: Do you think I STAND there and take it. Nope. Flowey - Check: Star Magician :AT : 90 DF: 90 HP: 120 His first phase, What did you do right for defeat? His ATTACKS and DF are 3x stronger and has 6x more HP. Kill him to go to Phase 2. Attacks: Fire 1, Heal 1, Lighting 1, Wind 1, Ice 1 and Author Powers. Flowey: We HaVe To KiLL him to go To HiS NeXt PhAsE Chara: I'm going to get lots of EXP! Flowey: And me? Chara: You're going to be my slave. Flowey: ... Chara: No more talking, LET KILL HIM! SM : (summons fire attack and hits both of them) Flowey : IT BURNS! Flowey HP 25/ 50 BURN Chara: Wussy. Chara HP 90/96 Chara - FIGHT - Chara trys to stab SM, but fails. Flowey surrounds SM with 10 Pellets SM: Counter Attack (Summons a Bat) SM : BATTER UP! Hit 5 each at Flowey and Chara Flowey HP 17/50 Burn was cured Chara 85/96 SM : ( summon lighting attack) Hit Chara, Lucky Hit Chara 35/96 Paralysis Flowey (summons 30 pellets) SM: Counter Attack: Hits 24 at Flowey and 6 at Chara Flowey HP 1 /50 Chara HP: 29/ 96 SM is sparing Flowey and Chara Chara ATTACK - MISS SM: Welp, I'm still sparing you (summon ice attack) Chara & Flowey ( Now frozen) SM : See, I spared you (summon sled and snow and puts Chara & Flowey on sled) * start singing* Dashing through the snow, I got 2 bad guys, and now they are popsicles ( Go in the house and uses Fire 1 on them and deform to normal) Time to show your room!

Undertale Q & A


	5. The Beginning

SM: Rise & Shine Everyone! Everyone: (still sleeping) SM: Ok, time to use my Rooster. Rooster: COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO. Everyone: (coming down the stairs) SM: Ok Rooster, you can now, have a corn (summon portal to a farm) Rooster: ( take corn and go through portal) Everyone: What was that! SM: A rooster. Sans: Maybe you should get a chicken so, I could have a dozen of puns. Papyrus: SANS! SM, Toriel, and Frisk : No more puns, we're cracking up! Papyrus: FINNALLY NO MO- WAIT, NOOOOOO. SM: Ok (tear of joy in eyes) no more, We need to answer some questions. First one!

AngelaMarie456 said: I have a question for this story, will you include other au's? Anyways Frisk, I want to know how many times it took you to kill Sans?

SM : Yes, I will include AUs, as long it not UnderTail (go to the bathroom and throw up) Frisk:(gets memories) Please Don't Remind Me Of That, but I answer, It took me 250 times to kill Sans.

SM (comes from the bathroom) I'm Back, OK What Next!

ieatpearnow said : Frisk how does it feel to live with Goat Mum? Also SM, How did you get grounded XD. Frisk : It was good, I try to stay but, a voice told me I has to leave the Ruins because I was the future of Monster and Humans. SM: I dug myself in the ground with a shovel and bury my leg. Just Kidding, I got grounded for a C in Math and ELA. Math is boring and I HATE essay but, I like science. What Next.

Guest : * puts everyone from the Storyshift and Taletwist AUs in the room. Also Lesser Dog, Napstablook, and Jerry.* SM: I don't know what Storyshift and Taletwist is but, I may look it up, but if you want tell me about them in the review section, and Everyone from Undertale (Lesser Dog, Napstablook is in already and even Jerry) is in and Storyshift and Taletwist will go in their new rooms till I know more about them, OK. SM: LAST QUESTION

The Player is in Control Now said: *Godrew pops in* Wow.. This place is Boring, Why was I brought here again? Mr. Charisk :You were asked to be here, so here you are. Godrew : Makes sense

SM: YAY, YOUR HERE! We needed a Guard plus I could not do my job in your Q & A so, I could it here. Godrew : Yeah, I gave you a badge right? SM (show a badge with a galaxy on it) Here it is. Godrew : Great, So you can do your job here now. SM : YEAH! *Godrew joined the Q and A* SM: OK, time to show you to your room and you get to decorate it! Godrew : Thank! (Go in room and fill it with a bed, dresser, lamp, and other thing *I'm too lazy right now*) SM : And don't worry, it will next better soon. Godrew : Ok (go in room and closed it) Everyone else : And can we decorate our own room? SM: Of course you can! Everyone (go to decorate their room) SM: It's late, Good Night Everyone!


	6. Welcome back Me!

addressSM: Hey I'm going to change my name to "thestarwizard999" so, do not mistake me for someone else. Sorry I could not write two keys did not work, they STILL don't work, I just got hit with dumbness when I could copy n b. And lastly, I will make a animation of this when I learn how to YouTube. Plus, I can't think of a end quote like Thiller Killer's "Peace Out, Rainbow Trout" it still hit me that Kayta's is "next Question" but its used to move to the next question. (go to wake up Toriel Papyrus to make breakfast for everyone)./address 


	7. Another 1

SW : Time to answer Questions! iamdaraptor said: What AUs will you allow? What ships are supported here? Are dares allowed? (this is just simple drabble and clarification but whatevs)  
Frisk,Chara: How old are you two and what are your genders?  
Flowey:*waters with a Gaster Blaster* Thug life.  
Undyne:How many songs do you know how to play on piano?  
Alphys:Can you give me an anime to watch? I'm new. Also,if you're wondering how I survived for so long without anime,well. . . *Star Wars theme starts playing in the background* (pls have mercy on me. The only anime I ever watched was the very bad end of the Pokemon series T-T)  
Sans:Hey bud,how many sans-ational skele-puns can you do in a minute? I bet it isn't going tibia hard. All your puns are quite humerus. But if you don't wanna,I understand. You don't have the guts for it anyhow.  
Papyrus:Don't stop him. You don't need to be so sternum about his sans of humor. And if you're wondering why people really like Sans' puns,they're actually very punny! (But seriously tho. To most,comedy is an art)

SW: Everyone but Undertail, I know some, so yes, and yes, dares are allowed. Frisk: Female & 12 years old. Chara: Female & 14 years old. Flowey (gurgles) **I'm dRoWnInG! HeLp Me!** SW: (get bucket & pours water in) There you go. Flowey: Thanks, I will kill you last. SW: When will you stop killing? Flowey: **nEvEr**

Undyne: I could play like "A True Hero" & other things. Alphys: (gasps) YOU DON'T WATCH ANIME, HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE! SW: Because Humans only need food, water, medicine, and restrooms to survive.

Sans: good puns kiddo, but i'm too tire to make puns (go to sleep). Papyrus: (looks left & right) HUMAN! I LIKE SANS PUNS, HE JUST SAY TOO MUCH OF THEM! Sans: (wakes up with a smile) Papyrus: SANS NO! Sans: sans yes

Ihatemylife says: Kill yourself. SW: No!

"Frisk" says Cara is going to eat stuff in me. SW: ... Chara: If it chocolate, **I WILL** BE **HAPPY TO CUT YOU OPE** N **!** SW(grossed out) ANYWAY, See You Later, Vaders! **SW nICE Points Earn (aka np explain in Chapter 15)**

9 Questions answers = 45 points

Catchphase = 15 points

Total = 60 points

SW is now LEVEL 3, Pick 2 new power! (SW chose Portal Summoning 1 & Shape Shifting 1 (my attacks level up by using them a few time for example, Fire level up by using 10 then 50 then 100 then 1000)


End file.
